Future Planet
Future Planet is a playmobil theme introduced in 2011 in german and 2012 in usa versions thumb Playmobil's Description Future Planet: Thrilling futuristic adventures in the playroom. Space stations, missions to Mars, life on undiscovered planets – who knows exactly what the future might bring? Not just scientists, film producers, and science fiction authors are asking themselves this very question – children and PLAYMOBIL designers are asking themselves the same thing. Energy production is an important focus of scientific debates and visions of the future. With this in mind, PLAYMOBIL's creators have designed the Future Planet theme world, with eight new products for thrilling and imaginative space adventures in the playroom. The year is 2113: The E-Rangers have landed on an unknown planet. To make the planet habitable, the research team in the E-Rangers Headquarters, headed by researcher Jack Genius and botany expert Fiona Flowers, are producing vital oxygen by terraforming. Using the E-Rangers Collectobot, they are extracting the energy stones buried beneath the surface needed to power the space station, vehicles and spacecraft like the E-Rangers Turbojet with Launch Pad. Unfortunately, the evil Darksters are out to steal the precious energy stones and the E-rangers' technology. Even in the future, the forces of good and evil go head-to-head in the battle for essential resources. The villainous Black Boss and Mystery Man are hunting down the E-Rangers in the Darksters Speed Glider and Darksters Truck with Flash Cannon. They are trying to steal as many of the valuable energy stones from the E-Rangers as they can, and bring them to the Darksters Headquarters. The energy stones are critical to the mission, as they provide the power that makes the playtime world come to life. As soon as the energy stones click into the modules and light up, the vehicles, space craft and the flash cannons are activated. These parts and the remote controls included in the vehicle sets are activated by an infrared signal. When triggered by a direct hit from the cannon, this disables the remote control vehicle for several seconds; the same thing happens if one of the collision sensors fitted to the vehicles is hit. Following the success of the technology-packed Top Agents sets in 2010, the new Future Planet playtime world is also full of cool tools and tricks for innovative play. Older boys aged seven and above will be stunned at the power of the eight new products for the PLAYMOBIL Future Planet. Fierce battle action between the Darksters and the E-Rangers is promised by the Flash Cannon and defence lasers. Will the E-Rangers triumph over the Darksters? Exciting science-fiction adventures are guaranteed on the PLAYMOBIL Future Planet. Black Boss is the main antagonist, just like Dr. Devil is the main antagonist from Top Agents Characters * Tim Tracker * Tom Typhoon * Protecto * Energy Man * Black Boss * Mystery Man * B-Strong * Rob Rocket * Rock Woman * Kazuki Kolosso * Fiona Flowers * Jack Genius * Lex Laser * Sky Jack * Fog Man * Cleverbot * Red Robot * Mechanic Man Sets *5149 E-Rangers Headquarters *5150 E-Rangers Turbojet with Launch Pad *5151 Explorer with Flash Cannon and Infra-Red Remote Control *5152 E-Rangers Collectobot *5153 Darksters Headquarters *5154 Darksters Truck with Flash Cannon *5155 Darksters Speed Glider *5156 Darksters Explorer with Flash Cannon and Infra-Red Remote Control.in 2012 goin a out the usa versions of this sets. Category:2011 Category:Themes Category:Future Planet Category:2012